Summer Chronicles (A Series of Diabolik Lovers Mini-Stories)
by KRedCali86
Summary: What will happen when Yui spends summer with the Sakamaki & Mukami brothers? Karlheinz (Tōgo Sakamaki) has arranged for his sons to spend the summer at a beach house. They are also supposed to work while they are there as well. How will each of the Brothers interact with Yui during their stay?
1. Intro

Summer Chronicles

A Series of Diabolik Lovers Mini-Stories

**Introduction**

Unexpected circumstances led Karlheinz to send all his sons off to a resort for the summer. They were to work and play while they were staying at the resort. The Mukami limo pulled to the Sakamaki mansion. Reiji was walking out the mansion with Yui and Ayato. "They have finally arrived." Reiji said followed by a sigh.

"Why are we all riding together in the first place?" Ayato asked. Yui was wondering the same thing.

"Father's orders," Reiji added as Ruki, Kou, Yūma, and Azusa joined them. They had their luggage with them as well. "The car should be here soon to take us to the resort." Reiji said as everyone else joined them.

"Looks like we are riding together this will be interesting." Laito commented as he set his bag down. The car pulled up five minutes later. All of their bags were put in the trunk of the car and everyone got in. Yui got in last and took her seat near the far end away from everyone. "Bitch-chan, why are you all the way over there?" Laito asked her but he did not get an answer.

"She can sit wherever she wants to. Father got us this car." Reiji began and looked down at where Yui was sitting alone. He was unsure of what or why she was thinking when she distanced herself from them.

**Scene Change: Resort (Forty-Five Minutes later)**

They had arrived at the resort Karlheinz had arranged for them to stay and work at during their vacation. Reiji went to the front desk to get the keys to their beach house. Reiji returned to the car with their car. The car drove for another five minutes until it stopped in front of their beach house. The driver opened the door for them. Everyone got out and grabbed their bags from the trunk. Reiji walked to the front door of the beach house and unlocked it.

"This place is nice." Yūma commented.

"Everyone pick out your room then come meet in the family room so we can discuss the jobs we have to participate while we are here." Reiji stated. Everyone went around the house deciding which rooms they would be staying during their vacation.

**Scene Change: Beach House Family Room (Twenty Minutes Later)**

Everyone walked in and took a seat. Reiji and Ruki both were standing in front of everyone. Reiji noticed that Shū was not there and shook his head in response. "Yui can you go get Shū?" Reiji asked as Shū walked into the room and stretched out on one of the couches. "Never mind," Reiji said taking back his last statement. Yui sat back down in a chair near Subaru. "We need to decide who will be handling which jobs while we stay here. Here is the list of jobs make sure you choose something that you will do." Reiji added.

"I will help out at the library in town." Ruki said.

"I will work in the garden." Yūma replied with a smile on his face.

"I will help out at the sweets store." Kanato said hugging teddy. Everyone looked over the list of jobs and tasks they could do during their stay. They all chose something that suited them. Yui decided to help out anyone who needed it. She also would volunteer at the resort in the kitchen when she had time. She had also been put in charge of making meals for everyone at the beach house as well.

_Ten vampires and one human spending summer vacation in a luxurious beach house that was similar to the mansions they spent the normal year in. Was Yui going to survive the summer without being attacked by the vampires? How would each brother react to Yui's help or assistance with their task? Summer was only beginning for them but drama would unfold slowly amongst the brothers individually as they each interacted with Yui._


	2. Vol 1 Ayato: Takoyaki on the Beach

**Takoyaki on the Beach Starring Ayato**

It was the first day of their stay at the beach house. Ayato was still tired but he had to work. It was two in the afternoon and it was too early for him to be up. "Chichinashi," He said as he called out for Yui. Yui had been up since eight that morning preparing Takoyaki for Ayato's shop he would be running on the beach. Ayato walked towards the kitchen where he saw Yui wrapping up the last plate of Takoyaki. "You made a lot." He commented as she pointed to a plate that she had just made for him.

"You can eat those ones Ayato-kun. I made those just for you." She said as she put the plates into a box. Subaru was also helping them with moving all the Takoyaki to the stand on the beach.

"Why are you here I thought it was only supposed to be me and Yui?" Ayato asked Subaru.

"I am only helping you move the Takoyaki out to the stand on the beach then I will leave the rest of the work to you." Subaru said as he picked up one of the boxes. He sighed as he headed towards the front of the beach house. He took the box straight to the stand. They still had another forty to forty-five minutes before the stand opened for business. Ayato had finished his plate of Takoyaki. Ayato took the last two boxes out to the stand. Yui changed into her swimsuit and a pair of shorts. Ayato had on a t-shirt and a pair of red swim trunks. They got the stand set up and opened promptly at four in the afternoon. They would be open until they ran out of Takoyaki.

**Scene Change: Takoyaki Stand**

"Yui, we need to get customers. You go out and ask people to come visit our Takoyaki stand. I will go out if we do not get any from your advertising." Ayato said. Yui went out and promoted their stand. She brought back ten customers. Ayato just smiled and sold them takoyaki. Ayato went out at five forty-five and brought back mostly female customers with him. They were selling quite a few to the people on the beach. Reiji and the others came out to the stand.

"How are things going?" Reiji asked.

"They are going smoothly right now. We have sold about half of the takoyaki. How about helping us out by delivering the takoyaki to people?" Ayato suggested.

"That is a great idea Ayato-kun. There were people who wanted some of our takoyaki but did not want to walk all the way over here to get it." Yui added.

"I will help out." Laito said grabbing one of the plates piled high with takoyaki. Kanato followed him. Thirty minutes later, Kanato and Laito returned with a plate full of money. "That was easy." Laito commented.

"I will try too." Yūma said grabbing two plates that were full of takoyaki. Kō and Azusa followed close behind Yūma as he went out towards the beach with the Takoyaki. Forty-five minutes later, Kō, Yūma, and Azusa returned with two plates full of money.

"We should go out too Ayato-kun and sell the last of the takoyaki." Yui said.

"Yes we should but how will we carry all of these plates." Ayato commented in agreement. Subaru and Shū grabbed the last of the plates.

"Guess I have to help you out." Shū commented as he waited for them to head out to sell the remaining takoyaki.

"We will watch the stand for you." Ruki said signaling for them to head off to sell the remaining takoyaki. An hour and fifteen minutes passed, Ayato and the others returned with six plates full of money.

_After five long hours of working, Ayato and Yui were finally sold out of Takoyaki. Ayato invites her out for a moonlit walk along the beach. He does not know how she will react. He kept his feelings to himself. They stopped at the far end of the beach. Ayato had held in his thirst the whole time they were working. "Prepare yourself," he said. He pushed her down against the rocks and drove his fangs into her. He drank her blood for a while then stopped. He did not want her to faint on the way back to the beach house. Yui did not struggle the whole time. Her face was completely flushed a deep red color. He helped her up and they made their way back to the beach house. The night was only beginning but they were both exhausted after spending the day on the bed in the sun with very little sleep. Ayato entered Yui's room while she was bathing. He climbed into her bed and fell asleep. Yui returned to her room and just smiled at him. She climbed into the bed next to him he wrapped his arms around her. What type of feelings does Ayato hold for Yui?_


	3. Vol 2 Laito: Required Attire

**Required Attire (Starring Laito)**

Yui woke up early once again to make lunch for Laito and herself. They would be gone for the whole day working at two clothing stores in town. One of the stores specialized in swimsuits and the other was a general clothing store. Laito walked to the kitchen and where he found Yui finishing up their lunches for the day. "Bitch-chan are you ready to go?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen. Yui looked at him and smiled.

"Just packing the last thing into our lunch Laito-kun. We can leave after I finish." Yui replied as she packed the last things into the lunch box. She wrapped it up and they headed to the front of the beach house to head to work.

**Scene Change: Swimsuit Heaven**

They walked into the store and Laito's eyes lit up with excitement. They storeowner greeted them. "You must be Tōgo's son. My name is Kaname and I am the owner of this store. Who are you miss?" Kaname asked looking at Yui.

"My name is Komori Yui and I will be assisting Laito-kun today." Yui said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Komori. You are free to look around the store as well. You two have another one of my stores to work at today too. It is two doors down from here my wife Mei runs the store. You get to have lunch in three hours during that time go visit her and introduce yourselves." Kaname continued as he led them to the break room so they could drop off their lunch. He showed them to the locker room so they could change into their uniforms. Yui walked to the opposite side of the aisle that Laito was on. She chose a locker and began to change.

"This is not fun Bitch-chan if I get to see you change." He said as he started changing into his uniform. Yui finished before him and waited by the entrance of the locker room for him. Laito came over to her and they walked out together. The store was just opening for the day. There were two other workers besides Yui and Laito working at the store. The store was extremely popular and very busy since it was summer time. Yui was helping out two girls with finding swimsuits. Laito was helping out several different people. Laito did not expect the store to be as busy as it was. They worked for four hours straight. "You two can take your break now. Have lunch then head down to the other store to help out Mei. It is busy down there too. She is more short handed than I am." Kaname said. Yui and Laito headed to the locker room to change out of their uniforms. They headed to the break room and ate their lunch.

"This was a different experience for me but I enjoyed it. How about you Bitch-chan?" Laito said as he bit into one of his macaroons.

"I enjoyed working here today with you Laito-kun." Yui said in response to his question. They finished their lunch. They cleaned up their mess and headed to the next store.

**Scene Change: Ichinose Clothing**

Laito and Yui walked into the store and noticed how busy it was. They noticed a beautiful woman that looked around her mid-40s at one of the cash registers ringing a customer up. "My name is Mei, Kaname's wife. You must Sakamaki Laito and Komori Yui." Mei said as she greeted them. She pointed in the direction of the locker rooms so they could change and get to work. "The locker rooms are over there." She added as Mei called for her only worker to take them to the locker room. "Sakura, please show them to the dressing room please. Where could Yamato, Shin, Yusuke, Sayuri, and Megumi at?" Mei wondered where her other staff members were on a busy day like the one she was. Sakura was always available when the store was busy. Mei was actually happy that Laito and Yui were there to help out. Sakura showed them to the locker rooms. This store had separate locker rooms for men and women. Yui walked into the locker room and her face lit up. She walked to an unused locker and opened it. She found a uniform and changed into it. Laito was waiting for her this time around. He had changed quickly this time because he did not like being separated from Yui. They went to the main floor and started working. As the day went on, Laito and Yui helped several people young and old find clothes shoes and jewelry. The sun was setting as they headed back to the beach house. They saw Yūma, Kō, Azusa, Ayato, and Kanato walking in their direction.

"You guys are already finished. We were coming to see you guys work." Ayato said before chuckling. Everyone else started to laughing too.

"Both stores were busy but they did not want to keep us too long. They were family owned stores too." Laito explained as they all headed towards the beach house together. "Who has work to do tomorrow?" Laito asked as his eyes shifted towards Yui who had fallen behind the group. "Bitch-chan, what's wrong?" He asked as everyone looked back at Yui.

"I am just fine a little tired that is all." She said as she tried to walk faster to keep up with them but it was no use her body was worn out from all the work they had done at both stores. Her feet were sore and the rest of her body ached from lifting boxes that Laito would not help her with.

"How about this when we get back you can take a bath all by yourself?" Laito suggested. Everyone else knew he was bluffing. Someone would enter the bathroom while she was in there.

"That sounds nice but that will not happen I know." Yui commented with a smart remark that shocked all of them. Normally she would attempt to resist but she knew there would not be a chance for her to bathe in piece in a house full of vampires. Laito was actually planning on letting her have the bathroom before he showered. He wanted to spend time with her too but he was exhausted.

_After returning from work, Laito and Yui were both exhausted and wanted to find a way to unwind to relax. Yui showered first like Laito suggested then Laito showered. Laito walked passed Yui's room and asked if she wanted to take a walk along the beach. She accepted his offer because it would allow them to relax a bit. She knew he might try something during their walk. She had her guard up at the beginning but to her surprise Laito just walked along the beach with her and did not try to suck her blood once. They stayed out by the water until ten that night when Reiji called them in for Dinner. Laito was afraid and a bit confused about his feelings for Yui. What could his feelings towards her be?_


	4. Vol 3 Yūma: Greenhouse Trust

**Greenhouse Trust (Feat. Mukami Yūma)**

It was the fourth day of their vacation. After the first two, Yui had found out something new about both Ayato and Laito in the process. She would be spending time with Yūma today. She was in the kitchen preparing lunch for them and had not noticed that Yūma had already left for the greenhouse. Yūma had left at sunrise without telling anyone. Reiji walked into the kitchen and saw her making lunch. "Yūma left hours ago." He said. Yui jumped because she had not noticed that Reiji entered the kitchen.

"I did not know that but I figured that he would want to start early since he likes gardening." Yui said with a smile. That was one thing his brothers knew and Yui noticed over time. Reiji took a mental note of that and left the kitchen. "Where is the greenhouse at Reiji-san?" She asked him.

"If I remember correctly, it should be behind the main building of the resort. Hurry up and get going." He ordered as she finished packing the last few items into the lunch box. She wrapped up the box and then headed towards the front door of the beach house where she found Kō Azusa and Ruki waiting for her.

"Why are you running so late M Neko-chan?" Kō asked as he noticed the lunch box. He could smell the food that she prepared for them to eat for lunch.

"You should get going. We need to let her leave so she will not be any later than she already is." Ruki added as he let Yui leave the house without delaying her any further. Yui took the opportunity and left the house without a question. She made her to the greenhouse.

**Scene Change: Greenhouse**

She arrived at the greenhouse and saw Yūma working already. She went to the entrance of the greenhouse and entered. "Sow, what took you so long to get here?" He asked as he continued to water the flowers. She set down the lunch box and went to grab a watering can.

"I made lunch and I did not know you left early this morning until Reiji-san told me." Yui explained herself to Yūma. He just shook his head and finished watering the flowers. "What should I do?" She asked holding a watering can full of water. He looked at her and thought for a second. "You could go water those tomatoes over there and then water the melons. Then come help me pick the strawberries." He said. He went over to the strawberries with a basket and started picking the ripe ones. Yui went over to the melons first and watered them then went to water the tomatoes. She put the watering can next to the one Yūma had been using. She grabbed an empty basket and went over to where Yūma. "Be carefully where you step." He continued giving her instructions. She made her way over to Yūma without stepping on any of the strawberries. They picked all the ripe strawberries and placed them into the baskets. Once they filled their baskets, they made their way over to the other full baskets.

"You did a lot of work already." Yui commented as she surveyed all the stuff he had harvested already. There were various fruits and vegetables. They were flowers too.

"We are supposed to deliver the flowers to a local flower shop. The vegetables and fruits will be used at the resort. We also get to take some for ourselves as well." Yūma added. Yūma noticed the box that was wrapped up on one of the tables. "Did you make that?" He asked as he walked over to where the lunch box was and unwrapped it. He opened the box and noticed all the food inside. "So this is what you were doing?" He said as his cheeks turned a light pink color. He picked up one of the sausages and stuck it into his mouth. "This is good." He said as he tried something else in the lunch box. It took him ten minutes to get through everything in the box. "Everyone thing is delicious." He said complimenting her cooking.

"Thank you," she said blushing as she ate some of the food she made. It was really delicious. She put a little extra sugar into the egg rolls. She knew he liked sugar. She decided to try a bit of everything since she did not sample anything as she was making it. Everything was delicious like Yūma said. They ate and finished everything within an hour. Yui wrapped up the box and then they got back to work. They worked for another three hours then delivered half of the fruits and vegetables to the resort. They delivered the flowers to the flower shop. The owner gave a bouquet to Yui as payment for their work. Yūma blushed again as she accepted the flowers from the owner. He was planning on getting her some flowers too similar to the bouquet the owner gave to her. They walked back to the beach house as they got closer they saw Ruki, Kō, and Azusa.

"Why are you here? Were you waiting for us?" Yūma asked his brothers.

"You could say that. Who gave her those flowers?" Ruki asked a bit suspicious of how Yui received a lovely bouquet of flowers.

"The owner of the flower shop we delivered the flowers to gave them to me Ruki-kun to thank us for the work we did." Yui said blushing even more as she admired the flowers. "Yūma-kun, were you planning on getting me flowers too?" She asked Yūma who blushed and looked down. She just smiled and they all walked back to the beach house together. They laughed and joked around the whole walk back.

"You seem to be enjoying yourselves. Ruki, weren't you in charge of the meal tonight." Reiji said as they entered the house.

"Sorry, I will start the meal now. Any requests?" He asked. Kō's face lit up. "No, Kō I will not be making you any Vongole Bianco tonight. Any other requests or I will just try something new." Ruki added. Kō's mood changed. "Do not get mad right now Kō. Go to your room and get cleaned up for dinner." Ruki concluded as Kō stomped off to his room.

"You two get showered and changed for dinner." Reiji said to Yui and Yūma. Yui headed towards her room but Yūma stopped her.

"After dinner can we go on a walk or something to talk?" Yūma asked as Yui just nodded her headed in agreement to his suggestion. She made her way to her room and got her stuff together to go shower. She headed to the bathroom where she closed and locked the door. She was aware that would not stop the others from entering while she bathed.

_Two innocent yet very aware individuals have endured a long day of learning to trust each other while working in a greenhouse together. Yui got to bathe in silence because Yūma decided to stand watch and not enter the bathroom. He also kept everyone else away from the bathroom. Kō teased him about it for majority of the time Yui was bathing. Dinner happened in a perfect manner and everyone actually enjoyed Ruki's meal. Yui and Yūma took their walk on the beach where they talked about their day. Yūma actually laughed as well at nothing important. He was a bit aware of his feelings but did not make it clear to Yui. His reward to her for a successful day in the greenhouse was letting have a free night from him drinking her blood. What could Yūma's true feelings for Yui be? How will he finally express them to her?_

* * *

**Hope everyone is enjoying the stories.**

**Next Up: Shū**


	5. Vol 4 Shū: Concerto of Love

**Concerto of Love (Starring Shū)**

Shū was very patient as he waited on Yui to prepare herself something to eat while they were out for the day at the concert hall. "Are you ready now?" He asked her. She looked at everything that was in the bento. She nodded her head and wrapped up the bento. They headed towards the front of the beach house. They ran into Reiji on their way. "Here are the tickets for the show. Make sure you give them to everyone." Shū added.

"We will be there on time do not worry. We would not miss your performance." Reiji said as he took the tickets from Shū. Shū and Yui headed to the concert hall.

**Scene Change: Concert Hall**

They arrived fifteen minutes later. They were immediately taken to Shū's dressing room to prepare for the show. They entered the room and they were two rare steaks sitting on the table. Shū smirked as he sat down and started eating one of the rare steaks. He finished both then went over to the couch and stretched out across it. He went straight to sleep. Yui just smiled at him then left the room to see what she could help with. She placed the bento in the fridge before she exited the room. She walked around the backstage area looking for the person in charge to find out what she could help with before rehearsal and while Shū slept. She happened to run into a couple of the other performers and they started messing with her. Her motive to let Shū sleep was destroyed completely.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the taller dark skinned guy questioned her. She had been pushed up against the wall.

"You do not look like a performer either. Why are you backstage right now?" The shorter guy with blue eyes added.

"She is with me." Shū said both of the guys backed away from her quickly. He gave Yui a stern glare before returning his gaze back to the guys who were hounding Yui. "Why are you bothering her?" He asked though he found it bothersome to ask them. He stifled a yawn and leaned against the wall where Yui was standing.

"Is she your manager or something? My name is Jin by the way." Jin commented. He was 170 cm (5'7) with light brown hair and green eyes.

"My name is Shun." Shun stated a bit intimidated at Shū's presence. Shun was 164 cm (5'4) with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes.

"I am not his manager or anything like that. My name is Komori Yui." Yui commented as she introduced herself to Jin and Shun. Shū just smirked at how Yui responded to their question. He was shocked as well as he stood up straight.

"The person in charge is most likely working with the technical crew right now or on their way back down here. Either way you should just wait here for them." Shū stated as he turned to head back to his dressing room to get some sleep. He stifled another yawn before speaking again. "Jin and Shun you should head to your dressing rooms." Shū concluded with a stern tone. He walked back to his own dressing room.

"What's his name by the way?" Jin asked Yui.

"You could just ask me. My name is Sakamaki Shū." Shū stated still making his way back to his own dressing room. Jin and Shun were both shocked at that revelation because they knew that one of Tōgō's sons were supposed to be in the concert but no the eldest one. They followed Shū's order and went back to their assigned dressing. Yui slid down the wall and sat against the wall while she waited on the person in charge of the concert.

**30 Minutes Later**

Yui looked up and saw a woman who was in her mid-thirties walking towards her so she stood up and dusted herself off. "You must be Yui. You came with Shū correct. My name is Asahina Nagisa. It is a pleasure to meet you." Nagisa stated as she extended her hand for Yui to shake. "There really is not much to do right now since we are still waiting for the last two performers to arrive. You met Mikaze Jin and Sarutobi Shun already. Shun is violinist from Hiroshima and Jin is a pianist from Yokohama. Shū represents both sides of the spectrum since he plays both Piano and Violin. The other two performers are Kurosaki Tatsumi a violinist from Sapporo, Hokkaido and our final pianist is Fujiwara Takumi from Matsuyama, Shikoku. This concert is to showcase the best classical musicians of this generation in one show." Nagisa explained. Yui just nodded as she listened to Nagisa speak about the show. "The show is arranged where each of the performers perform in ten-minute slots. Shū will be the last violinist to perform and the second pianist to perform. He should already know though. We have made special arrangements for him as well. His dressing room was arranged so he could rest up before rehearsal and also food arrangements were made as well." Nagisa looked at Yui for a reaction but Yui just looked back at her knowing that Shū would eat was prepared for him then supplement it with her blood if he needed it. "I will talk with you later I need to go meet with Tatsumi and Takumi since they just arrived. You can go back to Shū's dressing room now." Nagisa stated as she headed to the concert hall's entrance to greet the other performers. Yui went back to the dressing room where she found Shū sleep stretched out on the couch.

**2 Hours Later: Rehearsals**

Yui sat in one of the seats near the stage where the audience would be sitting in four hours. Shū was still tired but he knew if he did not rehearse he might make a mistake during the concert. Tatsumi and Shun were the first to perform for the violinists. Shū was content though he had not played in years. He had enough confidence to play to his best ability. After Shun finished, Shū took the stage and played the violin gracefully. He did not miss a single note either. Once he finished, he opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him. He blushed then walked to the back to the stage to wait for his turn to play piano. He was aware that he would not have a long break. "After Shū's violin performance, there will be a fifteen minute intermission so we can arrange the stage for the piano performances." Nagisa stated as all the performers nodded in agreement. Shū sighed but knew it was a good thing to relax before performing on the piano. The piano performances went Jin, Shū then Takumi would be the final performer before the encore with the winner of both sections performing together or separately.

**7:00 PM: Showtime**

All the performers were in their designated dressing room waiting their turn to perform. Tatsumi, Shun, Jin, and Takumi were all worried that Shū would win both categories. They decided to meet at 6:30 pm to talk. They met and decided all they had to do was perform at the best of their abilities to dethrone Shū in both categories. Shū had taken another nap before the main show. Tatsumi was in the left wing of the stage waiting to go. "Our first performer is from Sapporo, Hokkaido his name is Kurosaki Tatsumi." Nagisa announced as Tatsumi took the stage. He was a bit nervous because he had never performed in a big concert hall before. The concert was filled to capacity as well. He took a deep breath and began to play his piece without making a mistake. When he finished, he heard the whole concert hall erupt in applause. "Our next violinist is from Hiroshima, his name is Sarutobi Shun." Nagisa said as Shun walked onto the stage from the right wing. Shun was not expecting a big turnout since it was set up at the last minute. He looked out in the audience and saw the entire hall was full. He put his violin up and started to play his piece. He was calm because it was normal to him because Yokohama had big concert halls and arenas that he had been playing in since elementary school. After he played the last note of his piece, he bowed and left the stage. Shū was waiting for his introduction before walking on stage to perform. Yui was standing in the left wing with him. "Our final violinist has a finesse about his playing and is very skillful. His name is Sakamaki Shū." Nagisa said as she introduced Shū to the audience. Shū walked out on stage and Yui headed back to the dressing room. Shū started to play without any reserves and played his piece perfectly without missing any note or anything. He bowed and he received a standing ovation from the crowd. Nagisa looked at the program for Shū's age and it said he was only seventeen. She did not believe that for a second. "Now we will have a short intermission." Nagisa announced, as everyone in the audience started moving towards the exit to head the restrooms and snack bar. Reiji went backstage to check on Shū. Nagisa stopped him. "Where do you think you are going?" She asked him before he gave her a stern glance.

"My brother is back there and I want to check on him. My name is Sakamaki Reiji, Shū's brother." Reiji said introducing himself to Nagisa. "You must be Ms. Nagisa the hostess for the show." Reiji added with a smile on his face.

"You can go see him but do not stay too long because he still has another performance after the intermission is over." Nagisa explained. Reiji just nodded and headed back to see Shū. Yui met him along with Yūma.

"How did you get back here without Nagisa stopping you Yūma?" Reiji asked Yūma.

"I snuck past while she was talking to you." Yūma replied as he put a sugar cube into his mouth. "Mesabuta, Where is his dressing room at?" Yūma asked Yui. She led them to his dressing room without asking why they were checking on him. She knocked on the door. Shū opened the door and frowned.

"Why did you bring them back here?" He questioned Yui as he opened the door to reveal that everyone else was back there too.

"Ah, Bitch-chan, Reiji-kun, and Yūma-kun," Laito commented as he saw them. They walked into the dressing room.

"How did you all get back here?" Reiji asked.

"We came back here shortly after Shū finished performed before intermission started. There is not much security so we just waited in here for him." Ruki explained. Shū heaved a sigh and went to his chair and reclined in it. He wanted to relax before he went back out to perform.

"Subaru is not here. Why is that?" Reiji asked.

"Subaru was here before the rest of us but left before we got here." Shū commented. He sighed again and rubbed his forehead. "Everyone out now." He ordered and everyone got up to leave. Reiji looked back at Shū who seemed to be stressing over something.

"You will do fine." Reiji said before he left the room. Shū just smiled and closed his eyes. He focused and opened his eyes. His food had arrived he at his rare steaks and headed back to the stage with Yui behind.

"Now for the second half of our show, we have a pianist from Yokohama and his name is Mikaze Jin." Nagisa announced as Jin walked on to the stage then sat down at the piano. He played his piece at a steady pace and when he was finished the audience applauded. "Next welcome back to the stage Sakamaki Shū," Nagisa stated as Shū entered the stage from the right wing this time. He sat down at the piano and began to play slowly. He was nervous this time because it had been a bit longer since he played the piano for anyone. He was calm and a bit collected as he played his piece. When he played the last note of his piece, the hall erupted in applause again. He exited to the right and headed straight to his dressing room. Yui was already there. He looked at her before hearing a knock on the door. His final steaks were being delivered. Yui set the on the table and grabbed the bento out the fridge. She sat away from him and finished the last of the bento. He took a few things because it was in reach. Once they finished eating, they headed back out to the stage. The judges had finished tallying up the scored. "The winner of both sections is Shū." Nagisa said as Shū walked to the front of the stage and bowed. He played an encore piece before all the performers too their final bow and the curtain closed.

_After the show ended, Shū decided he wanted to do something with Yui for once without being forced to do so. Reiji had already taken the bento that Yui had brought with her back to the beach house. They walked along the beach as the moon and stars illuminated the sky. Shū enjoyed their time together though they did not talk much but the walk was refreshing. They sat underneath the stars and he took in his fill of her blood. He did not take much though so she could make it back to beach house without any problems. Shū realized that he was so calm all day because she was there with him. What are Shū's feelings for Yui?_


End file.
